cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:1999drew
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message here and I will respond on your , unless other users have commented on the messege, then I will leave a talkback messege. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ to show who you are. Thank You. Warning Though no official verbal warning was given for your first non-constructive edit to Custom Flags, the reversal of your edit by an admin should have been enough to tell you such. As per CN:VANDAL, you are awarded a 1 day ban. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 05:13, Wednesday, 27 October 2010 (ET)' Template Because you are quickly growing in your nation pages and appear to have interest in making more pages related to the Deltoran Republic, I believe you need a template. A template looks like this: ...and for that template, it provides links to pages related to my nation. To make that template appear, you just type this . Other examples... Let me know if you want a nation template and I'll make one for you! Leave me back a message at my talk page. Thanks. --Justin (talk • ) 15:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Stop categorizing your pages as "Templates" When I said "templates", I did not mean categorizing your pages as "templates". The category is '''reserved' for templates. If you wish to have a template on your pages, please create one. --Justin (talk • ) 20:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I find that your template exists. Please type in at the very bottom of your pages instead. Thank you. --Justin (talk • ) 20:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :The problem was that that template was transcluding the template categorization due to faulty coding. I fixed it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:04, Sunday, 27 February 2011 (ET) --Justin (talk • ) 18:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Template Thanks for adding the template! =^) I don't know how to make templates; I'm new to editing wikis. You can add information to my pages if you want to. CoffeeShopFrank (talk • ) 01:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) United Provinces Thanks for adding more info to my nation page and putting in links. Just one question. How do you create a template? The United Provinces You idiot. You've completely mucked up my wiki page and changed it unecessarily, I would like you to change ot backed to how it was before please. doesn't matter because I've done it myself now. I am truly very sorry for that. I did not relise that my younger brother had been on my account and spoke to you. By the way thanks for the info panel at the bottom of the page Your signature Signatures should be relegated to the user namespace, so I've moved yours to User:1999drew/sig. I've also fixed the open tags you had, which caused your text settings to be applied to the rest of whatever page it was used on. You'll need to change your sig settings in your to reflect the new location, and you'll want to test it to make sure my edits fit your needs. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 11:47, Saturday, 4 June 2011 (ET)'''